Grace Black
Grace Sarah Black is a fictional character in the soap opera TV show Hollyoaks. She is the sister of villain Clare Devine. She first arrived after Clare's death to invesitgate her death. Grace was at first an outright dangerous and cruel person, but underwent major character development as the series progressed. Biography Grace first appears after the death of Clare, and in secret with her father, Fraser Black, vows to find her killer and seek vengence. She stays in Hollyoaks and helps Fraser run his illegal business. Soon Grace begins a relationship with Trevor Royle, her dad's main henchmen, which Fraser is unhappy about. Grace makes enemies with Mercedes McQueen after she admits to killing Clare. In January 2014, Grace starts to think about killing Mercedes. She uses her stepbrother Freddie Roscoe to kill Mercedes. When he refuses, Grace kidnaps his brother Joe and ties him up in the council flats which are demolished. Fraser and his henchmen recover Joe's body and he remains in a coma for several months. When Joe recovers from his coma months later, he returns to the village and exposes Grace and Fraser for who they are. A few weeks later, Fraser is murdered by a mystery killer and Grace blames Joe and has him set up for it. He is later found innocent when Freddie the real killer plants evidence in possesion of deceased Sam Lomax. Later in the year, Grace is accidently shot by Mercedes and rendered unable to carry her own child. Esther Bloom soon offers to be her surrogate after being involved in a near death experience with them. Soon after Mercedes reveals to Grace, Freddie as the real killer of her dad, and she vows to get revenge on him. When Mercedes plans to leave the village, Grace arrives at her house and non-fatally stabs her to create a crime scene. She sends Mercedes to live in her villa in Nice, while they both work together to bring down Freddie. On Grace and Trevor's wedding day, Trevor and Grace start panicking. In The Loft, Trevor speaks to a picture of his son, Dylan Royle (who had died previously). As he leaves, Ben (Ben Richards) arrives, having been told by Sienna Bradley (Anna Passey) that they had been having an affair for months. Ben is furious, and the two fight. Trevor pushes Ben to the ground, Ben trips him up, a fight is unseen, Trevor leaves the club, and walks past Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson), Ben comes out, Nico asks what happened, he tells her. As Trevor arrives at the church, Nico arrives, wishing Trevor good luck, she goes to hug him, which Trevor hesitantly accepts. Nico stabs Trevor, weakening him. Trevor decides to ignore the wound when he thinks of Grace to not let her down, and walks inside. The two get to 'I do', Trevor collapses, and dies in Grace's arms. Navigation Category:Female Category:Gangsters Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Drug Dealers Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Spouses Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Love Rivals Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists